


Then I Met You

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Pillow Talk, brief mention of sex, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: An extended version of the morning after scene from episode 2x18 from Magnus's POV.





	Then I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Shadowhunters Summertime Gift Fest gift to dark-alice-lilith. 
> 
> This is a story I've wanted to write for a while, so I'm happy I got the opportunity to write it here. I hope you like it!!

“What are you afraid of?”

Just a moment ago, Magnus and Alec had woken up after one of the best nights sleep Magnus had had in awhile. Last night, him and Alec had taken their relationship to the next level. It was wonderful, and it couldn't have gone better, in Magnus’s opinion. Alec had been so eager, and so willing to share this experience with him. Magnus felt so lucky to have this amazing man in his life.

Alec had woken up, with his adorable bed head and sleepy voice, and they started to engage in some pillow talk. Somehow, this had evolved into Alec asking him about his fears. Magnus’s biggest fear had always been to fully open his heart up to someone, only to have them break his heart. Though, he couldn’t let Alec know that; not yet, not when everything was so perfect between them. So, he pretended to think about his answer for a moment.

“Acid washed jeans.” He said lightly. He started chuckling at his own joke, unable to keep a straight face.

“Oh, come on, Magnus.” Alec murmured. He rolled over onto his back. “I’m serious. You’re an all-powerful warlock who can summon demons. You’ve lived through centuries of war. And you’re immortal.” He looked over a Magnus, a questioning look on his face. “What scares you?”

Magnus tried to come up with another, more believable, answer this time. “...The key to having no fears? Having nothing to lose.” He mentally face palmed. _That didn’t sound any better._ Alec smirked at him with a knowing look on his face. He clearly didn't buy that answer. Sighing with defeat, Magnus rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I guess that’s why...I haven’t opened my heart up for over a hundred years. Then I met you.”

Alec smiled his beautiful smile, and he reached his arm down to clasp Magnus’s hand in his own; Magnus rubbing his fingers against his in comfort.

“I’m glad I met you, Magnus.” Alec whispered to him. As he said it, Magnus felt his heart melt. It was such an incredibly sappy thing to say, but he couldn’t find himself to care. How could he, when he was lying in bed with the most kindest and beautiful man he’s ever met in a very long time? He could recite cheesy love poems to him, and he’d love every second of it.

“Me too, Alexander.” They just laid there for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the other’s hand in their own. An idea popped into Magnus’s head suddenly. “You, know, Alexander, whenever someone spends the night, I only have one rule.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that.”

“Well, the rule is, we must engage in at least one hour of cuddling before we officially start the day.” He declared, an official sounding tone in his voice.

Alec started giggling softly at that. There was that smile again. _I must get him to smile more often_ , Magnus thought to himself. “That sounds like a great idea.” Alec said. He moved over closer to where Magnus was, and wrapped one arm around Magnus’s shoulders, like it had been earlier, and the other around Magnus’s waist.

“I’m glad you think so.” Magnus said, placing one hand on Alec’s chest, and the other cupping the back of Alec’s neck. He snapped his fingers, and the golden sheets wrapped around their waists were now pulled all the way up to their shoulders. “What do you think?” He whispered, now so close to Alec’s face that their noses were almost touching.

“Hmm, I guess I could get used to this.” Alec whispered back to him, humor laced in his voice. He tightened his arms around Magnus, showing that he wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. Magnus was so touched that someone could care about him this much; that someone cared enough to stay with him. Most of the the lovers he’d had in the past usually left as soon as the night was over, before Magnus even got the chance to offer them cuddles and sweet, morning kisses.

Magnus closed the small distance between them, and kissed him with all the feelings he could muster. Kissing Alec always took his breath away, and when Alec would kiss him first, he felt as if he could faint right on the spot, because it was him. It was true what he told Alec last night; it’s been awhile since he felt this strongly about someone, and being this vulnerable in front of someone was not an easy thing for him to do. Though, around Alec, letting his guard down, and letting himself love and be loved, it felt like the easiest thing in the world. As if he’s been doing it for years.

When they finally parted from their kiss, Alec presses one more kiss to Magnus’s forehead, a kiss to his neck, and a kiss to his shoulder. Magnus moves down to lay his head on Alec’s chest, right over his heart.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Alec said softly, his voice still slightly rough with sleep. It was such a small thing, but it made Magnus’s heart beat faster.

“Me too.” Magnus replied, pressing a kiss on Alec’s chest. There was no need for words right now, just comfortable silence, and the occasional kiss.

Magnus Bane was falling hard for this wonderful man holding him in his arms like he was the most precious thing in his world. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Go and tell me what you thought in the comments, or on tumblr or twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @malecbane-wood
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0


End file.
